It's Here, Safe With Me
by neon flux
Summary: “You know better, Athrun.” She answered, as if reminding him of his capabilities.“I don’t.” he replied. And with that, he lowered his head. She knew he won’t leave her alone that night. She knew he won’t give up unless she gave him an answer. [AxC]


"Why?"

It was raining then. His hair, soaked, fell over his eyes.

"Just tell me why…"

All he wanted to know was the answer to his simple question.

"Why?"

He tried to look straight into her eyes. He gazed at them, amidst the pouring rain – he gazed at them. She was standing at the shed. In front of her was the young man, refusing to enter the shade of protection man built from nature's fury.

"Just come in…" she told him, with eyes still fiery and arrogant. Just like what she always had, just like what he remembered her to have.

"No…" he replied rather sullen and weak yet with conviction.

"I won't, unless you answer me." He continued, his voice shaky and almost trembling but not quite.

"You'll get sick. Just come in the shed." She insisted, staring at him, looking at his figure.

It struck him, it hurt him. Her words, telling him to come in to this shed. She's worried, he knew, yet could he care more of his physical needs or his emotional longings? He wanted her reason – no – he wanted her. Never mind the kisses they've shared or the moments they had. He just wanted to reach her for he somehow felt he lost all connections to her. She was there, but she really wasn't.

"Please, why did you leave me?" he asked again.

"You know better, Athrun." She answered, as if reminding him of his capabilities.

"I don't." he replied. And with that, he lowered his head. She knew he won't leave her alone that night. She knew he won't give up unless she gave him an answer he would be satisfied with.

"Do you really want to be hurt that badly?" she raised a question at him. She then crossed her arms and in a somehow sarcastic manner she continued.

"I'm not that stupid to be having a relationship with you. If given a choice between you or my country, I'd prefer the latter."

Silence enveloped them. The pouring rain or the noise it was accompanied with seemed to be blurred, sent into total oblivion. It was just them in their worlds.

"That's all?" he suddenly uttered, still with lowered head. She couldn't see his eyes clearly for they were shadowed by his dark blue hair. She looked at her side, avoiding to gaze at his figure. After hearing no response from the blonde, he gave out a heavy sigh, as if signaling his defeat and compliance.

"So, that's it. This is how it ends then. Just like that…:" he spoke, with urgency and hopelessness.

He raised his head once more and looked at her figure, for perhaps this one last time. He wanted to say more to her, yet the moment he saw her, he found such words lost.

She continuously stared at the ground on her side. She knew of the eyes that stare at her and she found no courage left in her to even glance at him.

"Funny, you even threw the ring I gave you, haven't you?" he spoke yet again, with a subtle bitterness in his tone. He was, honestly, surprised of the words he threw at her. He never even had the chance to process them properly in his mind. He somehow had a glimpse of the expression on her face – that of momentary shock but which quickly faded away. After a few more minutes, he motioned his feet and turned around.

And without another minute wasted, he walked away. She then, as quickly, straightened her gaze and looked at his fading figure in the dark. She took a step forward, attempting to just ran out and follow him wherever he goes. But then, a strong part of her held her firm stand on the ground, and she helplessly obliged to it

"We're different. Just like this. As if there's an invisible force separating us…" she thought, glancing at the shed and the rain outside.

He aimlessly walked through the stormy night. He knew her answer all along yet wanted confirmation straight from her. He thought he could move on once she said those words to him, yet now that he had, somehow he simply can't. He knew it was hard to let go of the past but he never knew it would be this hard. As if a heavy feeling occupied his insides, as if his heart suddenly slowed its beating. Was this the feeling of depression? Or was this the consequence of giving too much of your heart to someone you knew from the very start would later dump you? Yes, she did in a way, dump him. At least he got the privilege of being dumped for a country, not any other man. But right now, in his condition and way of thinking, he thought it would've been better if it was any other man she replaced him with - for if it is a man, he could simply just get her back from him. He knew the physical capabilities of men, but this was not the case. What would he know of the physical capabilities of a country? Does it even have a physical capability? Amidst these thoughts, he finally reached the other street. A familiar car was waiting there. He moved towards it. Soaking and probably freezing, the door was opened for him by someone from the car. He first looked inside, then, entered the vehicle. Closing its door, he panted and coughed hardly.

"Athrun…" the woman on the driver's seat spoke up, with a hint of worry. He was sitting next to her, in the front seat. They were alone in the vehicle. They could hear the sound the water droplets made upon hitting the hard covers and layers of the car. Besides that, no other sound can be heard. He never looked at her. He just focused his attention on the view outside the window. He never wanted to start a conversation – not now. He haven't even had his thoughts cleared out.

"Where do you want to go?" she later asked him. He never uttered a single word.

Sensing this "silence" from him, she then started the car and just drove on.

"Listen, Athrun, I'll take you back to the hotel now. Then, we can leave for the Plants tomorrow just as we planned earlier. But, if you feel like staying, I could make some adjustments for you…"

"Tonight…"

She actually was surprised at his sudden response that she accidentally pulled the vehicle to a halt. He then looked at her in the eye and as if answering her inquiry, he continued.

"Meyrin, let's go back to the Plants tonight. I don't think I can…" he then stopped for while. "…I don't think I can stay here any longer." He ended as he returned his gaze to the view outside.

She simply nodded at this and continued on driving. As soon as they reached the hotel, he stepped out immediately.

"Wait," she called out to him, as she leaned on his seat – right after he got off. With his back against her, he stopped all motion from him as he waited for what she has to say.

"You want to leave at once?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"O-okay, I'll have to prepare the necessary arrangements then." She ended. She was about to close his side of the door when he turned around and leaned towards her, which made her wear a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I act differently tonight. I'll just wait for you in the lobby at 9." He told her. Then, straightening his back, he closed the door and waved at her – and in the process, tried to give her the best smile his energy could muster. She then waved at him in recognition and sped off. He turned around and went inside the hotel. He wasn't really feeling good this particular evening. This was, after all, the day he never even dared to dream about – the day he'd finally leave Cagalli.

With his bags ready, he stepped into the lift which will bring him to the lobby. As the bell sounds in every floor, each time the door slides open, each time people come in and leave that lift, he could feel his heart beat slowing – dropping. He barely had time to process things over and he certainly didn't have the luxury of it to lay his body down to rest. All he could do as a form of it was just close his eyes. Keep them shut until he finally reaches his destination. He's never felt this lost before. He could still remember the times he would tell his best friend about talking to Cagalli on the right time and on the right place. He never even knew that it would all sum up in this day. He may have been too drastic and urgent on his leave but he couldn't think of any way else to somehow alleviate the burden he's currently been suffering from. The longer he stayed on Orb, or in any other place on Earth, the harder and the stronger the pains he would feel. That, for him, was certain. He knew too well of the oncoming days. He knew he would carry this feeling longer, way beyond this day. He knew this yet he never knew of how long. From where he'd go from here on, he'd still find out for himself. He's even blaming himself from bringing Meyrin with him in his "mess". He somehow figured how she felt towards him long ago yet still haven't found the right thing to do about her. He wouldn't have time now, wouldn't he? Not now when only one thing mattered more clearly to him , that is, leave this place.

The elevator doors opened. Bright lights welcomed his tired figure. He walked on, and noticed a certain red-haired girl waving at him.

"Meyrin…" he whispered as he approached her. With the help of a certain employee at the hotel, they approached the waiting car outside.

"You parked your car here? Isn't it illegal to do that?" he asked, quite amused on the car's whereabouts. She just giggled at his remark as both of them got in the car. They then heard the "thump" sound from the rear, signifying that the trunk has been closed. She then started the car and drove away. He did what he did before throughout the ride. He simply gazed outside the window. Meyrin for a while felt a little isolated but then, just shrugged off the idea from her mind. She knew Athrun wanted peace and quiet for now. Even without telling her, she knew something wrong happened this particular evening. If that's not the case, then why would he request that they leave for the Plants this evening? Why couldn't he wait for tomorrow? Questions still haunt her mind. Questions she hoped he would answer later on. They were now approaching the woody area of the road. No vehicle was to be sighted at that time – just theirs. She was about to speed off further when suddenly, she saw a woman standing in the middle of the road, with arms spread out. By the looks of it, Meyrin knew she won't get out of the way so she slowly pulled the vehicle to a halt. Athrun returned his gaze on the road. He appeared to be in a trance and got awoken from it when the car stopped. He looked forward. What he saw caused a slight beat from his heart. Standing in front of the vehicle was someone he knew – Cagalli. She appeared to have ran quite a distance as she was panting, quickly breathing in and out. Meyrin didn't know what to do when Athrun decided to just handle the situation. He looked at Meyrin and gave her an assurance. He then, stepped out if the car and walked forward. He was standing just at the front of the car, the headlights against his back. He just stood there, looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?" he asked. Somehow, he appeared to be uninterested in hearing her response.

"Athrun…" was all she could say. He figured out he'd do the talking since the woman before him could anytime fall on her feet. If not, they'd just remain there and stare at each other, wasting an awful lot of time. Time, that, he didn't have.

"Why are you here?" he asked again. This time, it merited an honest response.

"I just want to talk to you, that's all." She answered, her voice shaky, probably from the coolness of the night. He looked at her. She must've waited for them in this road. This was, after all, her country. He never even wondered how she got there on her own. She knew this terrain so well, he thought. But what bothered him is not how she got there, but rather, why was she there? To stop him from leaving, perhaps? It's no wonder where she got the information of his departure that night – she had her own connections. She's not called the chief representative or even the Princess of Orb for nothing, after all. He then lowered his head, as if thinking about something. He recalled the events which took place earlier as he faced her once more. He figured out that must be the reason of her presence now. Though he'd prefer not to talk about it, now that she's standing there, he figured he'd rather talk her out of it - just to get her out of the road which blocks the car…just to get him out of _his_ misery.

"I thought you said you'd prefer your country over me." He said, with his gaze on her wet and soaked figure.

"I did." She simply replied, with eyes light and perhaps weary from crying.

"Why are you here then?" he asked again. The headlights were on her. He was standing just a few feet away.

"I just want to clarify something." She spoke up, with eyes momentarily looking down before settling on him once again. He wore the same expression on his face all throughout this "encounter" with her.

"We're leaving, save it for later. I'll call you once we get to the Plants, all right? Now, if you'd please leave the road and move aside. We really are in a hurry." He suddenly blurted out - obviously, not wanting to spare even a minute to what the girl before him wanted to say.

"I just want to have a word with you, Athrun." She again replied, still standing her ground – firm in her resolve. Her eyes, determined and confident, looked deep into his.

"Stubborn as usual, Cagalli. I'm sorry. I can't give you what I don't have. You see, I don't have time now. Maybe later." He finally ended as he turned his back on her and went inside the car. The rain was falling hard as thunders light the dark skies. He just sat on his seat, not closing the door. As if a part of him wants to listen to her, to at least hear her voice.

In all this, Meyrin just sat on her seat, with hands stuck on the driver's wheel. The engine's still running, ready to go any time. All she's waiting for was Athrun. All she's waited for was him – all this time. She's been waiting for him. And when she was about to have him, here, the blonde princess appears. Yet, she was speechless. She couldn't say a word to him or to her at all. Not that she has no words in mind, she just didn't feel like meddling in their affairs. Helpless and hopeless as what it seemed, all she could do was just sit back and watch the events currently unfolding before her eyes.

"I never threw your ring. I'd never do that…" Cagalli started again with a voice audible enough for Athrun to hear.

"I did say I'd prefer my country over you. Those were my words _if ever_ I'm given the choice, which I realistically and rationally haven't been. And I don't think I'll be – not in this lifetime..." she paused as she thought for what to say next.

"…and also, I remember quite vividly saying that I'm not that stupid to be having a relationship with you. You see, Athrun, I'd rather have something _more than_ a stupid and silly relationship with you. I – I'm not interested in those things…" she again stopped, looking at his reaction. It hasn't quite changed but it only appears as if he's listening very attentively to every word she says. As if losing every formality in her, not that she has any, she suddenly burst out all the thoughts running in her head, which surprised Athrun and Meyrin, as well.

"And you jerk don't know how hard it is to be simply standing here, in the middle of the road, amidst this stormy weather, in the dead of the night, in a place no one knows where, with that darn headlight focusing on me like a spotlight, opening up all my deepest feelings and emotions, in front of the one man I truly love!" she shouted with all her strength and in a whisper, she shortly added.

"…and if I lose him now, I don't know where else I could go." She finally ended, with her head bowed down. There was no response from any of the three after that 'revelation' from Cagalli.

"That's all?" Athrun suddenly said. His gaze never left Cagalli for even a single minute. Surely, his reply surprised Meyrin but mostly, it did have an impact on Cagalli.

"What do you mean that's all?" Cagalli clarified, authoritative in her tone.

"So, that's it. This is how it ends then. Just like that…:" he again responded.

"Hey, mister! I remember those lines…you said those to me earlier. Don't you have any other line besides that?" she replied, this time, a little irritated and somehow agitated. With that, Athrun all of a sudden, closed his door.

"Meyrin, let's go." He told the girl beside him. At first she couldn't move but after hearing his words over and over her head, Meyrin then stepped on the gas. Cagalli saw this coming and reluctant as she was to leave her ground, she had no choice but to jump out of the way – which she did in just the nick of time. After losing her balance quite a while, she stood up and crawled back to the road, shouting with all her might to the now-speeding car:

"Athrun Zala! How could you do that? Are you trying to kill me? Come back here! You really are a jerk! Athrun!" she shouted and shouted until she felt her own voice giving out. She felt weariness overcome her as she suddenly fell on her knees – embracing herself in her arms.

"Athrun, what was that about?" Meyrin asked, still confused on what just took place. She's currently driving at a moderate pace and it's been about 5 minutes since they last encountered Cagalli on the road. Hearing no response from him, she looked at Athrun via the head mirror. She could see him looking at the back, with a smile on his lips. His eyes never left that direction. After about a minute, he swiftly arranged his seat, facing forward.

"Stop the car." He said, more of ordered. She simply complied as she took the car on the side of the road.

"What now, Athrun?" she asked in a gentler tone. She has been with him for quite some time now yet she still couldn't get on what his mind was thinking or how it even works to begin with.

"Thanks for everything, Meyrin." He replied, his eyes now staring at the woman beside him. "Seriously. Thank you." He added as he held her hand. She just looked at him, not knowing what to say. After a moment of silence, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. It was still raining then. He had no umbrella, not even a jacket to begin with. Meyrin appeared to have been in a trance. She was awoken from it after a short while as she noticed that Athrun already left the vehicle and was now walking away from it. She immediately stepped out of the car and ran after him – not minding the condition of the weather. But unlike Athrun, she was wearing a coat – protection against the coolness of the night.

"Athrun, wait up!" she shouted. Hearing her calls, the said man stopped on his tracks and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see it's raining hard? Get back at the car at this instant." He then commanded. With this, Meyrin stood and simply shook her head, as if snapping out from something.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, in a very emotional tune. Athrun couldn't understand what she's talking about so he gave her a confused look.

"I – I feel something for you, and you know it!" she shouted once more at him. Mindless of where they are or what she just said, she kept on saying these things to him – saying what's on her mind.

"You always order me around, yet, you always act like a gentleman. Always. That's why, that's why, I-…"she was cut short by Athrun who hugged her tightly. It appeared that he had already taken a few steps towards her while she was mindlessly throwing things at him.

"I know." He whispered to her ear. With this, she hugged him back. She never cared about how hard the rain poured or how things got this too quickly, all she cared about was this moment. She, after all, waited for Athrun.

Athrun slowly broke from the embrace as he stared at her eyes.

"You must have known too, what I have felt." He told her again, in a subtle yet certain tone. He cupped her cheeks and for a moment caressed it. Meyrin was now teary-eyed. She knew what he felt, and that he only looked at her as a friend, or maybe even as a sister. Everytime he looks at her, everytime he pays attention to her qualms, she knew he only did this because it was true to his nature. He's simply like this to those around him, especially those who got involved with things because of him. Even before, when she saw the way he looked at Cagalli, she knew. She was after all, in love with him, that's why she knew the way someone in love looks at his beloved – just like how Athrun looks at Cagalli. Yet, she blinded her eyes. Yet she bombarded her thoughts with false hopes that Athrun would one day see her fit for him. She knew this time would come. She knew he'd tell her the things she would never like to hear. She knew this very well. Athrun has never been this close to her, yet has always been this far from her.

Reality sunk in and now was the time to let go. Athrun slowly moved his hands and held her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say to her. He then took his leave and started walking down the path they've passed a while ago. Before fully losing her ground, she turned around and called out to him once more.

"Athrun, wait!" she shouted and caught up with him. She took off her coat and handed it to Athrun who initially hesitated to take it from her.

"Take it. Cover her with this…" she insisted.

"Meyrin…I…" he replied, finding it hard to search for the right words to say to someone he just hurt.

"Go on, you might miss her. You'll regret it if you did…" she then said, leaving her coat in his hold. She ran away from him back to her car. Before completely going in, she faced him once more. She waved at him and gave him a cheerful smile. Athrun, now with newfound strength waved back at her and shouted.

"THANKS MEYRIN! I OWE YOU…A LOT!!"

Then after a while, he ran off. As he slowly disappears in her sight, she couldn't help but allow her threatening tears to fall – along with the rain. She tried wiping them off but to no avail. She somehow felt the sadness of losing someone she never actually had. Right now, all she could think about were the moments they had. She never cursed anyone for what happened to her. All she did was love someone with all her heart, even if it wasn't returned. She knew this fact from the very beginning. What mattered to her more, she thought, was how happy she felt whenever she's there by his side.

"Even if you end up with someone else, or even if you love someone else, all I wanted and wished for is to be by your side for as long as you want me to…" she whispered to the cool wind that blew past before her. Now, Athrun doesn't want her there anymore. He never told her that, she just, somehow sensed it. And for the first time, she returned to her car and drove away, knowing that the blue-haired man would no longer sit beside her starting this day.

He was grasping for air as he reached his destination, well, his supposed to be destination. Standing in the middle of the road, with the coat in his hands, he searched the area. He swore he just saw her here a while ago. He let his eyes move from one object to another. Could she have fallen to the road side? He thought as he walked towards the edge of the road. He looked below and saw some twigs and probably plants – little ones. But, no traces of feet or anything like it. She couldn't have gone through here, but where could she be? He again went back to the middle and started walking forward, slowly, as if trying to feel the environment. Amidst that continuously pouring rain, he knew she couldn't have gone far. It's been barely fifteen minutes since their last encounter. And he also knew no one could ran away that fast in this kind of weather. With these thoughts, he proceeded backtracking the road. Cagalli isn't stupid. She may be stubborn, but never stupid. She may be short-tempered, but she was caring. And her smile, though showing in rarity, could calm someone's bewildered heart and mind. Though she acts so strong, she was fragile. She needed caring, too, and probably, she's alone in this night, in the middle of the storm. He couldn't care less about his health. All he knew is that he's got to find her, and when he does, he'd think about what to do next. Mustering all strength in him, he called out her name, as it echoed in the trees. He ran as he did so, shifting his gaze from point to point, frantically searching for a yellow-haired woman who was probably all alone and lost this time.

He need not ran too long for in a distant, he could see a female figure having a hard time going up a hill. He knew of no one to be out this time of the night but her. It must be her. His senses tell him so. He ran towards her and soon found himself standing a few inches away from her. He could see her back clearly now. He found her at last, even the weather's on his side.

She felt someone was behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see who it was. She couldn't find the words to say upon seeing the panting sight of him as the rain slowly subsided.

They just stood there, gazing at each other as if they've never seen one another for so long. He realized the urgency to explain himself and his presence before her. In a quick and unsure manner, he gestured his hand towards her – with it a piece of clothing.

"Wear this, it's cold here." He said. She still had her arms wrapped around her. She at first, glanced at what he was holding before returning her eyes back to him.

"What's that?" she asked and somehow, relief struck the young man. He really thought she'd never speak to him again after what he did earlier.

He just smiled at her and he may even have looked dumb with that manner. He then spread out the clothing. It revealed a simple knee-length coat. The outer layers were totally wet yet by the sight of the inside, it appeared all dry.

She eyed him carefully, somewhat ignoring the spread-out coat he held up for her to see.

"What?" he asked in a low manner. He knew raising his voice might signify something else and cause a bigger misunderstanding than what they already had.

"I think you need that more than I do…" she simply replied.

"You're right." He answered back. He was attempting to leave when she held on to him.

"Hey, where are you going? I mean, you just got here. There must be something you want to tell me. There must be…" she immediately said as she held on to his clothes tighter. He simply gave her yet another smile.

"I just thought to give this to you. You're really soaking wet, you see. I don't have the heart to leave you like this." He replied, almost as instantly as she threw the question at him. He stared at her for a moment and she took this as a sign to let go of him, which she eventually did. She then looked down and thought something very deeply. He noticed the sudden change of mood. They were just teasing each other a while ago, but now, this.

"You said…" he spoke up softly which surely caught her attention. He took a breath and continued his thoughts.

"…you said you never threw the ring I gave you." To which she replied a simple nod, eager to hear what he was to say next. He looked at her for a while, eyed her from top to bottom.

"Then, where is it?"

She smiled at this question. Athrun was always like this, always intriguing yet somehow his words, no matter how direct or straight to the point, would easily melt even the most icy heart. She then motioned her hands towards the blouse she's wearing. Slowly, she unbuttoned it.

"W-wha? What are you doing?" a startled Athrun asked, his eyes never off her and his forehead sweating cold.

She laughed at his reaction and patted him on the shoulder.

"Silly Athrun! Of course, I'm showing you your ring." She replied with all sincerity as she pointed at the unbuttoned area of her blouse, revealing a little flesh.

On her neck laid a silver necklace and at its bottom a circular hanging object. His eyes for a while stayed there, looking deep at the object hanging around her neck. Then, once more, looked at her in her eyes. She wasn't looking at him then, all she focused her attention to was on the twig on the ground.

"I figured that if I'd remove your ring from my finger where you put it, I'd rather have it here, close to my heart…" She spoke softly yet clearly as she held on the object, caressing its features.

"Do you understand now, Athrun?" she looked up at him as she continued further.

"It may have appeared to you that I chose my country over you. Honestly, even I think it's true, but, I just want you to know one thing. That is, you always had my heart from the very beginning. I could only give so much to my country, but I gave you something more and far greater than anything I ever have. I gave you my heart."

With this, she closed her eyes and awaited his response. She didn't want to see the look on his face, nor did she want to be just gazed upon. She knew Athrun very well. He'd rather leave things unspoken and unexplained than say anything at all – be it for the wellness or the illness of the thing in question.

He simply held her face. She wasn't sure if this was the response she waited for but nevertheless, the touch of his hand immediately erased all the doubts within her. She then opened her eyes only to be welcomed by a serious-looking Athrun. Still with his hand on her cheek, he looked straight at her eyes, as if searching for something in them. She could feel the heat of his gaze. How she wished he'd just say something to her – harsh words or the like, than just look at her like this. The strong-willed Cagalli, looked so weak and helpless in front of him. She terribly felt uncomfortable at that, and she knew he knew that very well. Yet, if that is so, why would he still do that? Why would he cause her pain? Maybe, after all, Athrun's changed and moved on. Maybe, he even despised her for her late revelation. After all, she did say some harsh words to him earlier, did she not?

Using his other hand, he smoothly took the coat and placed it on her head.

Cagalli's vision was now covered with the coat as she tried to move the thing away. Successfully, it did, but it only slipped slightly and surprisingly fitted on her shoulders. By this time, Athrun had both his hands to his side. He still looked at her, yet now, he carried a smile on his face.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you think are you doing?" she demanded at once, her temper quickly getting the best of her. He chuckled at the sudden change of expression. Early on, she was this fragile girl confessing her innermost feelings. Now, she was back to the same girl he knew her to be – the short-tempered one, that is.

"Welcome back." He quickly said. Cagalli was about to start her questions again when he suddenly leaned towards her and hugged her tightly. She was taken aback by his sudden move that she felt speechless, just like the time when he first hugged her.

With eyes closed, he whispered so that only she can hear:

"I made a promise to you that I'd protect you, haven't I? We promised to protect each other during that final battle. I'm sorry if I didn't keep it during the second war. I'm sorry if I diverted my beliefs and treated you as an enemy. I'm sorry for being such a fool. And most of all, I'm sorry for having hurt you, in a way that even I couldn't explain clearly."

"Athrun, shouldn't I be the one apologizing to you? Having almost getting married without your knowing? Having removed the ring you gave me and having ignored you when the bid for farewell came?" she asked in an equally soft voice.

"I don't think so. That's the price one has to pay for ever being involved with you." He answered as he let go of his hold on her. She looked at him for a while as if processing his last statement in her mind. She then realized what he meant as her expression quickly changed once more. Athrun saw this coming so he made a run for it to the road beside them.

"Athrun Zala! The price one has to pay for ever being involved with me? What does that supposed to mean?" she shouted as she ran after him. True to her nature and her abilities, she easily caught up with the blue-haired coordinator. She grabbed on to his clothes and pulled it with a strong force, which caused him to stop on his tracks, allowing himself to be pulled back by the blonde natural.

"All right, all right. I got your point. You caught me, happy?" he teased.

"Well, better hold on to your dear life now that I have you, Zala!" she replied in a slightly boastful manner – as if she caught a wild beast with a huge bounty on its head. They then burst out laughing. The two were back to the old ways again. As if nothing ever did happen between them. Without even facing her, Athrun knelt on one knee. Cagalli couldn't understand what he was doing so he had to explain himself further.

"Hop on." He said, with his head turned slightly so he could somehow look at her. But the stubborn in Cagalli took over her. She refused to do as what Athrun asked. She'd rather walk beside him than let him carry her.

"I thought you said I have your heart? Now, do as I say or else, I might have second thoughts about letting it go…" he teased again. Surely, Athrun blackmailing her was a big improvement. He's usually the serious type. This wasn't how he would normally treat her. Sighing in defeat, she then leaned on and embraced him. He carefully placed his arms behind him, holding her securely and stood up. He started walking the familiar road again, with her on his back.

"Just a warning, be careful what you wish for, Athrun. You might regret the outcome – if ever you really let go of my heart." She said so loud that Athrun stopped from walking. He then smiled at this and continued on.

"Hey, Cagalli?"

"What?" she responded, almost nearing the dream world. She really felt so weak and tired, not to mention, on the verge of sleeping throughout this 'walk'.

"You think you ever want to have a cute haro? I mean, I could make one for you. You know, the haro's all bouncy and cheery. It could lift your spirits up whenever you're feeling down. I'll also add an additional feature to it. You can talk to it directly." He whispered. His bright ideas seemed to have no effect on Cagalli. In fact, she reacted the way he predicted she would.

"What? Like the one Lacus has? No way! I'd die being with that noisy thing and besides…"

"Besides what?"

"…well, I don't need any more company with me. I already had the best one in the world, no, the universe even!" with this, she tightened her hold on Athrun who simply gave her a simple yet warm smile.

"You know, I feel the same way. I couldn't have it the other way around."

They then walked on.


End file.
